


super secrets

by ArthemisReys



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Titans (Comics)
Genre: Brothers, Demons, Magic, Secrets, Titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthemisReys/pseuds/ArthemisReys
Summary: Damian always knew he was different, he always did different things.He kept this secret inside himself, hid it from his grandfather, father, mother and brothers.He was born with giftsBut he decided to keep them a secret.He wants to protect those around him.Even though it is in the "dark".He is in conflict between trusting and not trusting.But deep down he is just afraid of being used or disowned.He made the decision to hide his powers, but it seems that it's getting more and more difficult ....•••••••••••▪•••••••Sorry for the mistakes, I can't speak English so I write and the translator translates into English and I post.I hope you enjoyed it because it is my first fanfic
Kudos: 23





	super secrets

When I was younger I started to have strange sensations, as I grew up I learned to do things that Grandpa and the rest of the league didn't do.

Grandpa was always cruel, hungry for power, I already thought of telling my gifts to mom, but I had the feeling it was better not to tell her, after a while I discovered the reason, she and my grandfather are the same; Cold, hungry for power, monsters without emotions.

I started meditating, which helped me a lot in my self control, I ended up using anger and my arrogance to mask my emotions and / or my dark thoughts, so as not to lose control and be able to live in "peace".

Sometimes I would go to the league library and read some books on witchcraft and spells, I trained as much as I gave my gifts, I learned to connect my mind with animals and feel environmental to my will, I trained my telepathy, even though I used only sometimes in people, I prefer to communicate more with animals.

When I joined the fist of the devil, Prague ended up helping me to understand my powers.

I had a teacher in the league he secretly taught me how to draw and play the violin, he ended up being very close to me, so I showed him what I could do, to my surprise he taught me to use my skills in a different and more creative way , instead of learning to use it individually, why learn it "together" by combining my magical knowledge (magic) and my powers? Create a kind of combo, and use them together and then try individually, which worked.

When Grandpa discovered my love for animals, he started leaving dead birds around my room, I think it was the first time I used it to heal.

{Flashback}

I arrived at my room after another intense league training, I sigh as I enter. Suddenly I feel a twinge of pain, I look at the window and I see a wounded bird approaching me slowly and I reach out to him, he goes up and I start to pat him on the head.

-You got hurt, little one? - Ask him gently.

I can't let Grandpa see this, he said that emotions are flawed, the last time he saw me showing emotions, he started putting dead animals in my room.

-You should go, here is not safe for you- I kindly put him in the window.

At the moment he just sinks and looks at me, for some reason I understood I looked at his roast and I understood what he wanted to say.

-Your roast is bruised, little one? - the bird just chirps as if agreeing.

I just touched his wings and felt something hot in my veins, my eyes and hands shone and I closed my eyes, when I opened the bird's wings it was no longer hurt, I was surprised but then just smiled.

-Now you can go- I speak smiling and put it in the window and watch it fly away.

Flying ..... I would like to fly, go far, see the world from above ...

{End of flashback}

On a league mission I met mystica, a sorceress and who became my tutor, she trained me for a few years in a temporal loup for me it was years but when I came back it was only a few hours.

Sometimes when I use my powers my nose bleeds or I get tired, I don't know why.

The day before the slade attack, I had a dream, in my dream grandma died and then I woke up, the next day, slade attacked the league, grandpa died, my mom took me to gotham and I met my dad.

My father, the first thing I said was: "I thought you were taller", at that moment I felt the urge to slap my forehead, I was nervous I heard rumors that Dad doesn't like goals and if he finds out if I am goal, he will deny me, put me in a boarding school, put me on the streets, kill me, ok, maybe i'm being dramatic.

I met Grayson or "Dick" his nickname, seriously who's called ... Dick ?, I call him grayson or richard, when dad "died" he and I became batman and robin, we stayed close, he earned my respect and the I consider him an older brother, but he doesn't know.

Drake, Tim, intelligence and too smart, irritating, very irritating, when I met him I tried to kill him, my league training said to kill him, my powers said to be good with him, I chose the first, of course !!

Todd, He reminds me of a rabid dog, I stole his helmet, we fight and well he is temperamental, but I think dogs are cute.

I died, I was reborn, I gained powers (I fly super strength), I lost those powers, I am part of the supersons, I kidnapped the titans, I fought the fist of the demon and to my surprise, plague did not count my skills. And even after all, no one has discovered my powers.

But it's getting harder and harder to hide from everyone, dad, grayson, drake, titans, jonathan, cain, thomas, Brown, todd, Gordon ..... considering my family is a detective bunch.

I feel that my powers are on edge, sometimes I accidentally use them and then my nose bleeds ......

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes, I can't speak English so I write and the translator translates into English and I post.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it because it is my first fanfic


End file.
